Talking to a Wall
by angel-brokensorrow
Summary: [Quistiscentric] What happens after the infamous 'Talk to the wall' comment? How did Quistis end up in Timber's TV station? Set during the game
1. Chapter 1

**_Talking to a Wall_**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own any Final Fantasy Characters used in this fic. I don't own settings and/or places. The song used in this is not mine. Nor have I any say in what happens to it…making disclaimers are soooo tiring. BTW- There is a brief event concerning suicide but it isn't too major….

''- Apostrophes at the beginning and end of a sentence with italics are thoughts.

* * *

_'I lost my instructor's license…my life. I can't teach…just because I'm too young? Not enough experience? What the hell is wrong with those idiotic Garden staff! There's nothing wrong with them. Is there? It's all me. Just me.' _

'_You didn't only lose your instructor's license…No…Not just that.'_ Quistis Trepe stood up from the small chair in her large instructor's quarters. Tomorrow she would have to move out. She started to pace back and forth, before stopping in front of the floor-to-ceiling window and looking out. Her blond hair hung limply down, trailing down her shoulders and back, its lustre which so many women in the garden envied had disappeared. A stray tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily.

'_He didn't deserve you! He's a fool! He doesn't matter! There are plenty fish in the sea!' _Quistis stumbled back and luckily on her bed. She didn't care that her dirtied clothes would put stains on her thick blanket. _'It's not yours for long…is it? Besides…you weren't too good for him. He was too good for you!'_ Her head shook back and forth, her inner torment getting the best of her.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" She said to herself out loud. She blew away a strand of hair off her face and sighed loudly. _'I just lost the things that I was happy around'_ She stood up again and started to pace, her vibrant blue eyes were firmly placed on the floor_. 'Squall was only a diversion. He showed that you were human. Even though he didn't act like one you thought you were in love with him. Thought. But I am in love…aren't I?' _

Quistis' head started ache profusely. '_How could I love someone who suggested that I should talk to a wall? How? Am I that desperate to be loved?'_ The negative voice in her head laughed bitterly. _'Yes you are! You're so lonely; you'll develop a crush on anyone that won't turn on you! You're so pathetic!'_ Tears swelled in her eyes again.

Her teary blue eyes focussed on a small picture of Squall and herself at last years Garden Festival. She smiled slightly at her joyful smile to be standing beside him. He had the smallest of smiles plastered on his face. She picked up the framed picture and traced Squall's handsome face. Jealousy bubbled up inside her as she pictured him dancing with that girl. His face was beaming and his eyes were filled with joy. A searing pain in her heart made more salty tears fall down her face. Her face burned as her mood turned into anger. She violently threw the frame to the other side of the room, the glass shattering against the white walls.

_'SCREW SQUALL! SCREW THAT BITCH HE WAS DANCING WITH! SCREW EVERYBODY! THEY DON'T CARE!'_ She thought angrily, throwing a beautiful, antique glass vase from the ruins of Centra across the room. Then book after book. She stopped her rampage when she reached the frame she had thrown just minutes before. Glass stung at her bare feet but she ignored the numbing pain. Glass littered the thickly carpeted floor. The cracked frame seemed to mirror her emotions. _'I'm…broken…'_

_ 'What's the point in living? The man I love is gone. I lost everything. I have…nothing.'_ Her sight went blurry and she quickly blinked away the second wave of sorrow. _'No pain will measure up to the pain of rejected love.'_ She picked up a large piece of glass, still slick from the water within the vase. Gingerly, she put it to her wrist. _'Why do you want to end your life? Squall isn't worth it!'_ An abrupt knock surprised her and the glass slid from her hands.

"Who…Who is it!" She shouted, wiping away her tears and smoothing her clothes out. _'Damn! Talk about bad timing…or good'_

"It's Nida! I have some boxes that'll help with your packing." She quickly ran to the door and opened it a slit.

"Thanks a bunch Nida…You can just leave the boxes in front of the door…I'll get them later." Quistis said through the small slit, showing her eye. He looked at her reluctantly. _'Come on! Please buy it!'_

"You ok? You look a little tired. Do you need help? I have a lot of free time on my hands!" He said, smiling brightly. She waved it off and thanked him again. _'Why does he always have to be such a…snoop!...And an idiot.'_ She showed the best smile she could and looked at his trailing back. Once he was out of sight, she slammed the door shut and ran to the washroom. _'Crap…I must look like a mess.'_

She looked to the mirror and gave a light gasp. The usual soft peach and pink color on her cheeks faded to a softer grey that was harsh on her features. Her normally fair features looked 10 years older. Her eyes were red and puffy and dull. A look of broken person. '_What did he do to me? What do you do to yourself?_' A strangled sob escaped her dry lips as she fell down the hard floor. The rush of tears in her eyes caused them to sting.

Her heart stung with the pain of having a broken heart. '_You're just a suck up for pain! You burned all your bridges getting here and now…you're stuck! All by yourself.' _She roughly wiped the moistness on her rosy cheeks and crawled toward the brightly lit room. It looked like a war zone, with books flat on the floor and patches of stains on the soft carpet. The soft light burned her eyes, leaving small white dots in her vision. She couldn't see.

Suddenly, Quistis felt trapped. She couldn't breath_. 'Get out! I can't take….get out of here now!_' Her face flushing, she ran towards the door and grabbed her coat, not caring about her haggard appearance. The halls were still quite noisy however there were still students cramming for a big exam. She rushed past them; ignoring the looks she was being given. _'Just ignore them. They don't understand. I got paid 1400 gil a month and worked more time than any other instructor! They won't understand!'_ She pulled her jacket on before passing the garden directory.

"Look at HER. Instructor 'High and prissy' Trepe is having a bad day!" She heard a voice whisper loudly. A tear escaped from her eyes and walked faster out of the garden until she was almost running. It was when she got out from the warm shelter of the Garden that she noticed it was raining. If you could call it that. In less than 10 seconds, Quistis Trepe was soaking wet…and alone. She looked up at the pouring rain and felt her fears, doubts and disappointments fade. 'I'm…I'm free…' Her pretty blue eyes closed and took in everything around her. The thunder echoing. The sounds the constant rainfall made against the ground.

Her senses seemed heightened_. 'Wow…if I did take…take my life up there…I would be missing so much...but no one would miss you…_' She snapped back out of her dream world. The world that she made to escape from reality and felt everything again. Except in a more realistic sense. Instead of the cool water slick on her bare skin, she felt wet and sick, instead of the drops of rain landing softly against her, she felt annoyed at the constant contact. Instead of washing away her problems, the rain seemed to make them more real. As if the drops were cleansing them to make her more aware of them.

"Look closely at yourself….what do you see? Do you see a beautiful young woman who was successful and became an instructor….or do you see I broken girl who has lost everything?" Quistis whispered to herself, sitting down on the steps. _'Something has to be wrong with me…I-I don't act this way…'_ She pulled her knees to her chest and sat defeated.

"I see a beautiful young woman who is successful but got her heart broken by a stone pillar and who feels sorry for herself for no good reason." A voice said from behind her. She sat up in surprise. The voice was deep, soft but cynical. She recognized it immediately.

"Seifer!" She asked, voicing her thoughts. She turned around immediately and met his green eyes. He smirked dropped a tape recorder just in front of her before walking away. Quistis sat stunned, staring at the back of her former student's white coat. He gave her a back hand wave. '_What…the…hell?'_

"See you in Timber…INSTRUCTOR.." He called from over his shoulder, bitterly emphasizing 'instructor'. Her face crumpled, disgusted. _'Damn pig! He knows! Who the…Who told him? I hope he…I hope he gets hung!...I wonder what he meant about Timber?'_ Quistis shook her head, the seed of disappointment growing with in her. '_Even my former student hates me…'_ Grabbing the tape recorder left on the ground, she climbed back up the steps of the Garden. She thought about the hour she had spent feeling sorry for herself. '_I can't believe…that was me...maybe I **should** talk to a wall sometime...'_

**Author's Note**- This takes place after Squall tells Quistis to talk to a wall and they part ways. I might continue on with this but it should fit as a one-shot. Please **Review **and check out my other fics…heheh** '**

**_Edited to rid of Song lyrics. The original contained "Fallen" by Sarah Mclachlan. _ **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer-**Look to Chapter 1- I do not own anything in relation to Final Fantasy 8, it's characters or SquareEnix…sighs

            Everything from last chapter applies.

**Author's Note- **I decided to re-write this chappy because I just started playing the game again and realized that there's some info that I missed.

* * *

            **Listen**

            _Tell me about your group…._

_            Why?_

_            I just want to know…maybe I can help you…_

_            Awww…who woulda thunk it? Seifer Almasy has a heart…._

_            Rin…do tell…_

_            Alright. Anyway, Zone, Watts and I are in charge of this group-_

_            -And let me guess, your father doesn't approve. _

_            Like he would…he doesn't even approve of you!_

_            And for good reason._

_            Anyway, we're trying to LIBERATE TIMBER! _

_            How's that?_

_            OH! We have this big plan to hire some SeeDs to help us with this plan we made to 'negotiate' with Vinzer Deling…the bastard. _  

            _What kind of SeeDs, Balamb, Galbadia or Trabia?_

_            Hyne, don't you ever use your brain? Galbadia is the nation controlling Timber, they aren't going to release their own SeeDs to relinquish control…Trabia is waaay to far away but Balamb…close enough, professional enough and that Headmaster is nice!_

_            Oh really, I go there y'know, just about to take my SeeD exam…_

_            REALLY???!!! I'm so happy for you! _

_            Yeah, maybe I could help you…_

"Don't believe him!"

            _OH! That would be great! Thank you so much! _

_            So what do you need?_

_            I need to talk with Headmaster Cid to arrange everything! I don't even know if I have enough gil for the job!_

_            I could help you go through with your little plan…_

_            That would be awesome be we need some SeeDs. Maybe when you pass your exams…but…_

_            BUT what? Besides, you confident that I'll pass._

_            That's cuz I have faith in you-_

_            Do you? Do you really?_

_            Yes I do! Seifer! Seifer! Where are you going?! Seifer!!_

"Awww…well isn't that cute! A little spat between the Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Poor girl…"

            sounds of a door shutting and clothing rustling. Two deep breaths are heard

            _You aren't an Instructor anymore…I knew you wouldn't last. You're such a crappy instructor…I'm not surprised. I'll see you in Timber. _

_            End recording _

            "That son of a….How dare he? He has no right to say that! How I would give _anything_ to strangle his cocky little neck! HA! He didn't even make SeeD! And good for him! He needs a GOOD Reality check! Asshole!" Quistis spat out, staring down at the little plastic recorder in her hand. Suddenly an empty feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. _'Oh hyne…Seifer's unstable…he's angry, especially after the showdown between Xu and him…so…he'll do something drastic…and that means he's…shit!' _A cool chill passed down her spine as she sat, frozen, unable to move.

            Suddenly, Quistis rolled off her bed and reached for her telephone. She had to call someone and she only knew one number by heart. Her heart thudded as the first ring came out of her end of the receiver. Then a second ring.

            "WHAT??" Squall said, obviously being woken up. It seemed as if her voice was lost in that angry one syllable word. And to make it even worse, the pain of seeing Squall with that _girl_ at the Ball flooded back. With a strangled gasp, she hung up the phone. _'Dammit! Dammit!' _As Quistis fought to gather her emotions, a knock came at the door.

            "What?!" She asked, much in the same way Squall had.

            "It's Xu!" The other side of the door called out. Quistis let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank Hyne! I don't think I could handle seeing anyone else right now!' _She stumbled almost blindly to her door, clumsily blinking the unshed tears from her eyes. She swung the door open and unsteadily welcomed her 'best friend' in. She waited for the door to close fully before she dissolved into tears. The pain of everything in her life coming back. Xu jumped to take hold of the instructor, wrapping her arm around her.

            "Hyne Quis…what happened?" Blue eyes looked up at her, shining with tears unshed. Quistis' lip trembled slightly; all color disappeared from her face. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

            "Everything. I-I l-lost m-my in-i-instructor l-license and now…I can't…Squall.."

            "What did Squall do?" Xu asked soothingly, much like a mother would to her child.

            "I love him and he danced with that other girl and-and…he…he ignored me and my need for him. Xu, He broke my heart!" Quistis cried, tears coming out more and more. Xu shook her head in disappoint and dread at the mention of the young, _ignorant_ teenager.

            "No one's worth crying over. And about that other girl, if he's happy with her than you should be happy with someone else."

            "Who?" Quistis spat out angrily. "Seifer? Who would want me?" She snorted, gesturing to her messy hair and crinkled attire. Xu sighed and patted her friend gently on the head.

            "Look, you just need a distraction…hey, what's that in your hand?" Quistis looked down at the recorder.

            "Oh. From Seifer. He's going to do something stupid…_again."_ She rolled her eyes and passed the plastic item over, absentmindedly wiping tears away with her other hand. Once Xu started to play it, Quistis grabbed a towel and patted her face. Xu's eyes widened near the end of the recording. _'Oh no…she's going to hear the end…the part where he totally alienates me…hyne…' _ A deep red blush reached Quistis' cheeks in embarrassment

            "I…uh…I gotta go…talk to ya later.." She said, practically running out of the room.

            "Xu?! Hey, where're ya going?! Hey! Can I have the recorder back?!!!" Staring after her friend's retreating back, Quistis sighed and closed the door behind her. _'Second person to leave me tonight…this day is just getting better and better…' _A telephone ring interrupted her train of thought. Looking at the Caller ID, She sighed deeply. _'What the hell is wrong with her? Sheesh.'_ Quistis reached over to the phone and picked it up.

            "What do you want Xu?! YOU LEAVE AND THEN A MINUTE LATER YOU CALL BACK?!?!? HONESTLY!!??"

            "Sheesh, Sorry Quisty it's just, I had to talk to Cid about the recording." _'Great, now **he** knows about the little message Seifer left me!'_ "And he showed it to the staff-" _'Perfect, my embarrassment is almost complete.'_ "And they all agree. We're sending you to Timber to stop Seifer…you leave in 06:15. Ok?"

            "WHAT?! WHY?! IN TWO HOURS!?! I HAVEN'T SLEPT ALL NIGHT?!? WHAT THE HELL??!!"

            "Chill Quistis, you can sleep on the train…and something happened in the detention room. Seifer broke out and said he was going to Timber…alright?" Xu continued without waiting for her to say anything. "Good, happy packing!" Quistis was about to yell back a string of curses when she heard the _click _on the end. Once the anger left, she slumped down in defeat.

_            'I guess it's time to go to Timber and face the music…but first I have something else to do..' _Quistis sat on the bed, facing the wall and sighed. _'You're going crazy!' _ Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

 "Hi, I know, I'm crazy but I really need help. Talking to a wall doesn't exactly top my to-do list…but I'm sure you'll help…right?"

* * *

**Author's Note-** Actually…now that I look at it…there's not much of a difference….weird…ok…but hopefully I won't have to re-write this again…yeah…well…please **review. **

**Author's Insane Ramblings- **I finally finished Final Fantasy VIII for the very first time. I'm sooo proud!!! I ALSO BEAT OMEGA WEAPON!!! THE STRONGEST MONSTER IN THE WORLD MY ASS!!! IT WAS INSANELY HARD BUT!!! IT CRUMBLED UNDER MY HOLY WARS AND SQUALL'S RENZOKUKEN!! AND ALL I GOT FOR MY EFFORTS WAS 'PROOF OF OMEGA!' PSSSHHHHT!!! 


End file.
